spoiled brats and broken toys
by aloistrampy
Summary: Soon the new year at Hogwarts would start and another black descendant will walk the hallways of this ancient school. How will Evangeline influence the life of everyone and especially that one slytherin boy Severus Snape.  marauders era
1. Chapter 1: family bonds

Chapter one: family bonds

_Clouds and rain, not something you would suspect from a summer in France right? But when you look at the circumstances the weather would be more than fitting._

A blood traitor, that's what my father was. A man who had forsaken the dark lord, in the earliest stage, while he was still building his army. 'Edward Everbright had the privilege of being one of the first purebloods to join the death eaters.' That's what my mom had told me when I asked about the mark on my parent's arms.

'Edward was an amazing wizard, very strong, a slytherin and of pure blood, of course he would be a top notch death eater. But no, he had to turn his back on our lord... Evangeline promise me you won't do this to your dear mother alright?' The black haired women stood next to the 10 year old who was looking at the darkened sky. 'of course I wouldn't mother. I want to be like you. Pretty and powerful.' The green eyes of the young girl fixated on the face ofher mother who smiled a tiny bit. ' come on we'll go back to England. Get reacquainted with my part of the family alright?' and with that there was a faint pop and the two of the where gone.

'Apollonia my dearest sister how have you been?" Walburga Black, was hugging the other Black haired women known as the mother of little Evangeline. ' I have been alright, though I suppose you have heard about that disgrace of a husband of mine?' They held each other at arm's length so they could inspect each other 'yes I have, I'm glad you came to me Apollonia…" Walburga looked from her sister to the girl standing next to her. ' ah I supposed this is your daughter? My, my has she grown a lot. How old are you girl?" the girl looked up from the floor and looked straight into the eyes of the woman. 'I am ten years old miss Black, I'm turning eleven in October ' the woman nodded with approval. 'yes I see she has been raised good. Great manners and posture. Now let's hope she won't turn out like Edward or Sirius' there was clear distaste on her face. Apollonia nodded. 'yes I do hope so. But now Walburga, to business. I have to go back to France for a while so I was wondering if you I could leave Evangeline in your care until she goes to Hogwarts? ' the blue eyes of the woman looked from her daughter to her sister 'hmm I suppose if she won't be too much of a bother… do I have to take her to Diagon Alley for her wand and school supplies?' the blue eyed woman nodded 'yes if that's ok with you, I'll leave the money with you then?' she handed her sister a small leather bag before turning around to look at her daughter. 'now be a good girl alright? I'll be back before you know it ' she made an attempt to hug the green eyed girl but instead turned around and apparated back to France.

'Kreacher!' the woman yelled loudly and not even 5 seconds later a house elf stood before her. 'get the girl and her stuff to our guests bedroom' with that she went back to … wherever she had been before the guests arrived.

The room was like everything else in the house. Dark and with a gothic feel to it with as main light source a lamp on the ceiling. The young girl sat down on the double bed, looking around. 'it's not like I have to stay here forever…' she muttered to herself. There was a knock on the door. 'euhm enter' she sounded a bit uncertain, hoping it wasn't her aunt since the girl developed a bit of a dislike to the woman. A black haired boy stepped inside the room. 'hey, I'm Sirius your cousin, you're Evangeline right?' he eyed the brown haired girl. 'yes I am, I guess you are the disgrace of the blacks? Ah sorry that came out a bit harsh now didn't it? What I mean is. You are the one who got sorted in Gryffindor right?' he nodded 'Yeah that would be me , I guess I'm quite famous right?' they both chuckled. 'yes, you are quite famous even among my family' Evangeline smiled before standing up 'would you mind giving me a tour of the house? Your mother kind of just got a house elf to show me to the room I will be staying in' she looked at him nervously. 'jeah sure and besides it's almost dinner time.'

Hours turned into days, days into weeks and finally it was the day young Evangeline Everbright/Black would get her wand. The streets of Diagon Alley where packed with witches, wizards and their children buying school supplies. Walburga Black took the young child to Madam Malkins first to get her robes. 'I do hope you get sorted in slytherin, we don't want a second disgrace in the noble house of Black now do we' was all the woman said while she walked side by side with the green eyed girl.

The next stop was Olivanders to get Evangeline her wand. The shop was a bit dusty and the old man behind the counter was fixated on some papers. Walburga cleared her throat and mister Olivander looked up a smile on his face 'ah you must be an Everbright? I would recognise those eyes everywhere... now come on let's find you a wand now shall we' The man walked between shelves muttering to himself while the girl stood awkwardly next to the taller woman. A little while later he came back with several boxes covered in dust. He opened the first 'this is apple wood with a basilisk fang core' he said while giving it to the brown haired girl 'come on give it a wave' when she did a vase exploded and she looked shocked 'oh dear, that's not right...'he muttered while putting the wand back in its box 'how about this one?' he handed the girl a black wand and she waved it again. Little sparkles came out of the tip and the girl smiled. 'yes yes this is the one. It's made of Australian Blackwood and has a serpent scale core. Very good for potion making very good indeed...'

'potion making? what kind of wand is that. You are a descendant of the black family I would have expected something stronger.' the woman looked down on the girl next to her with a disappointed look. 'You are starting to remind me of Sirius. But luckily you have better manners.' The duo walked to flourish and Blotts for her school books. While Walburga was asking the shopkeeper for the books the little girl was looking around at the back of the store. Not watching where she was going she bumped into a boy. 'ah I'm very sorry' she apologized. The boy looked at her and smiled 'it's ok no harm done right?' she had to admit. He was pretty cute. Dark hair, brown eyes. Looked a bit noble... very cute indeed 'Evangeline come on we have everything' the dark haired women grabbed the sleeve of her nieces robes. When they were outside again they apparated back to Grimauld place for a well deserved rest.

'so are you excited about going to Hogwarts?' Regulus black and Evangeline Everbright had formed quite the bond over the time she had stayed with the Blacks and while Regulus was a year younger than she was he was quite the chess player. 'yes, I actually am even though I grew up surrounded by magic' the girl grinned. 'haha I know that feeling. But after your year at Hogwarts you'll live with your mom again won't you?' Evangeline nodded 'you'll come visit over summer right?' Regulus looked at his niece while she nodded again 'yeah I will don't worry about it'

_Soon the new year at Hogwarts would start and another black descendant will walk the hallways of this ancient school. _

* * *

><p>author's note:<p>

thank you for reading this prologue. I'm sorry if Evangeline may seem a bit bland but this will change later on ^^  
>she is a bit uncertain about the whole situation so don't worry about it xD<p>

reviews are appreciated and will be answered

also the wand information  
>Australian Blackwood: Draws off the elements of earth, water, and wind. Represents strength and determination. This is a neutral wood, indifferent to White or Black Magic. It possesses both healing and destructive powers. Good for potion-making. Excellent for repelling or conjuring curses..<p>

Serpent Scale: The serpent is a mystical creature often misrepresented in literature. Dangerous and stealthy, the serpent was summoned to guard and defend ancient temples or places of power. They have the power to heal, poison or provide expanded consciousness, which would make a wise choice for one who wishes to brew potions or cast defensive spells. A serpent scale would make an excellent companion to woods that draw off the element of earth and water.


	2. Chapter 2:welcome to Hogwarts

chapter 2: welcome to hogwarts

_Always continue the climb. It is possible for you to do whatever you choose, if you first get to know who you are and are willing to work with a power that is greater than ourselves to do it.__  
><em>_Ella Wheeler Wilcox_

The night before Sirius and Evangeline would depart for the new school year, Apollonia got back from France looking more tired than ever. When Evangeline saw her standing there in the fireplace she ran to hug her mother who didn't even attempt to push the girl of her to remind her of her manners. The black haired woman just embraced the small girl in her arms and stroked her hair. You may say whatever you want about the stern woman but she did care a lot about her daughter, even if she didn't always show it in the most obvious ways.

It where the small actions by her mother that made the green eyed girl feel loved. A pat on the head, a squeeze on her shoulder or even the attempts the older woman made to hug her child. By growing up in a stern pure-blooded family she was brought up with respect, and good manners, started learning etiquette when she was 8 but none the less had a great childhood. She was spoiled rotten, always got the newest robes, the newest wizard toys even if she didn't ask for it. Even though she always got whatever she wanted she was grateful none the less.

By growing up in the Black family, Apollonia never was good enough. Always being pushed to do better, to marry a good man, to never be a disgrace. And that is what she did. Young apollonia got sorted in slytherin, got great marks and married the only son of the Everbright family. Later on in her life she had a pretty little girl and decided she would give her all the love she deserved. Then the dark lord started recruiting. She and Edward where one of the first to join his army, earning a place close to him.

As the dark lord's army started growing, the little girl got older and started seeing her parents less and less. As a compensations they started buying her things, gave her a pet, got her a nanny to keep her company when they where away. Until finally Edward couldn't take it anymore and wanted to leave the county and flee to keep his family safe.

A lot has happened since then. Apollonia had to go on missions, trying to infiltrate the ministry, had to make sure the Everbright mansion was still protected since she would move to their British residence. Then there was the will of her ex husband. Apparently he left ¾ of his possessions to his little girl for the future, this meaning his daughter also got the family locket, the one thing more important to him than his own wife. He never did say why though.

* * *

><p>'Mother, I'm so glad you came back before the new term started' Evangeline looked up to her mother with a big smile on her face. 'well I couldn't miss your first time at kings cross station now could I?' it where these private moments where they looked like a normal family. A loving mother and her daughter. 'How was France, mom? And did you get the job?' the Both of them where sitting the bed in the guest room. Evangeline with her head in Apollonia's lap and said woman stroking her little girl's hair. 'yes darling I got the job.' she never did say what it was but that didn't bother them. 'and France was like always. Kind of French' the woman winked at the girl and she chuckled.<p>

'will you be going with me to platform 9 ¾ later on?' it was 8 in the morning and both had already dressed themselves. Apollonia in dark green dress robes, Evangeline in a dark blue dress with matching headband and black Mary Janes. 'yes of course dear why wouldn't I?' at that moment Walburga walked into the living room. 'the take that son of mine with you please? That way I don't have to be seen with him.' The girl's mother nodded 'yeah I'll take him with us, but then you and Orion have to help me settle in, in our new residence. That's only fair now isn't it?' the older woman nodded

Over the summer, Evangeline had witnessed how cruel her mother's sister could be to her eldest son. From plainly ignoring him to giving him a smack around the head when he said something he shouldn't have. The girl was starting to feel bad for him but never said anything about it. 'so aunt Apollonia when and how will we leave?' Well the eldest Black son sure had a thing for being strait forward. ' we will leave at 10:30 by floo network since taking two people with me while apparating is a bit dangerous. Just get your stuff downstairs and I'll temporarily shrink it for you both' both children ran upstairs getting their luggage. 'Hey Evangeline, I sure hope you'll be in gryffindor with me... though I doubt you would make it since you do need a bit of a backbone... just not slytherin please. Since I finally like one of my nieces' He smiled the shorter girl next to him.

'platform 9 ¾ kings cross station London' the older woman left first soon followed by the two kids. When Evangeline arrived, she looked around, the platform wasn't too busy since the train would only be leaving in half an hour but still her mother had to leave soon so with one last hug both children entered the train not sitting together but going their own way.

At 10:55 the station was packed with children and parents saying goodbye to each other, the hooting of owls could be heard even above the loud noise of people talking and little kids crying. Evangeline looked at all the people trying to recognise someone. Anyone. Even if it was one of the other purebloods she had seen when she was younger. No one.

After a while the compartment door opened and a blond girl stepped in. Her blue eyes fixated on Evangeline. 'hey, can I sit here?' the green eyed girl looked up and nodded. 'sure go ahead. Are you a first year too?' the stranger smiled 'yes I am. My name is Delilah marrows and you are..' she waited for the answer of her new found company 'Evangeline. Evangeline Everbright. What house do you think you will be in?' Delilah seemed to think for a bit before answering 'well I think I would be a Ravenclaw... I mean, I like reading and I know a lot of things... and you?' answering immediately Evangeline looked the other girl in the eye. 'slytherin. My whole family was in slytherin and to be honest I do have ambitions' they both shrugged. 'whatever floats your boat I guess... though. Slytherin is known for producing lot's of evil wizards and to be honest I don't see that in you.' Evangeline furrowed her brows. 'that's the second person to tell me that I won't be a slytherin... in ONE day' she sighed.

The ride was long but both girls couldn't say that it was boring, they learned a lot about each other. Delilah was a muggle born from the south of London. When Evangeline heard about all these strange muggle things she became so confused that she had to put her hands over her ears to make the other girl shut up. They talked about their families and Delilah had her first taste of wizard candy. A sugar quill and she quite enjoyed it too.

'say Evangeline, even if we aren't in the same house will you still come talk to me sometimes?' the candy laid forgotten next to her 'Yeah of course I will, my cousin is in Gryffindor too so it's not like I won't communicate with other people' they smiled at each other.

Walking into the great hall was amazing. 4 tables took up the space, one for each house. Every one of them looking eager to know who will be sorted into their house. Looking around Evangeline found her black haired cousin sitting next to another black haired boy at the Gryffindor table. He waved at her briefly before continuing his conversation. One by one the students got called in alphabetic order and soon enough it was Evangeline's turn 'Everbright, Evangeline' the little girl stepped forward with confidence. When the hat touched her head it started talking to her immediately 'ah an Everbright, it's been a long time since I had sorted one of those. Hmm let's see. Defiantly not Gryffindor nor Hufflepluff. You do have the brains for ravenclaw but... SLYTHERIN!' the table on her far right side burst out in applause and she smiled proudly.

'Delilah Marrows' the blue eyed girl stepped forward and sat down on the stool. The hat only touched her head briefly before screaming 'Gryffindor' at first she looked a bit disappointed but seeing the Gryffindor applauding so loudly she smiled and sat down next to a blond boy who congratulated her.

'Hey Everbright, welcome to slytherin house. I'm Mulciber and this is Avery' the boy named Mulciber patted the girl on her shoulder and she looked a bit confused. 'ah yeah we met when we were kids. That and my parents may have said something to me about be nice to her she's from a good family' he grinned 'hmm well smart parents you got there Mulciber, I would be nice to me to' Evangeline straitened her back and looked smugly back at the pair of boys. Slytherin was a house where you need to be strong, and she knew this from her mother. The Everbright heir would be at the top of the food chain not the bottom and she will prove it.

* * *

><p>Authors note:<br>from here on Evangeline will be portrayed less like a Puff, she will be more assertive and will try to live up to her name  
>hope you liked this chapter, still a bit of an introductory to the real story that will take place in Hogwarts<br>no Severus just yet since I don't like the story to progress to fast. And besides he is a second year.  
>I try to keep the facts as close to the real story as possible so no Lucius is not in Hogwarts anymore since he was born too early.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3: up the food chain

Spoiled brats and broken toys  
>chapter 3: up the food chain<p>

_An education isn't how much you have committed to memory, or even how much you know. It's being able to differentiate between what you know and what you don't.__  
><em>_Anatole France_

After the feast everyone was led to their dormitories by the prefects. Ravenclaw and Gryffindor to the towers and Hufflepuff and Slytherin to the dungeons. As suspected, they were quite cool, dark and smelled somewhat like rain. After living with the Black's for over a month Evangeline got quite used to dark interiors .

After speaking with Mulciber and Avery for a while, she found out that they were actually quite the good company. True slytherins yes but good company none the less. At one point the trio was talking about their family and how they were related. Turns out the Everbrights and the Mulcibers were distant family, 4th cousins to be precise.

Finally the group of slytherins stopped at a piece of wall. 'ok the password changes every month and will be posted on the notice board in the common room this month the password is pureblood' right after the prefect said it the wall opened up to reveal a passageway. Walking further into the dungeons they finally got to an open room. The high ceilings had several windows in, showing the water of the black lake. There were several black and green leather couches surrounding the fireplace where a green flame was casting it's light on the surrounding area. Lamps hung from the ceiling casting a green light around the room. And If you looked through the windows you could see some fish swimming.

'girl dormitories through that hallway' the prefect pointed to the left 'boy dormitories through the other one. And no wandering around the dungeons past 10.' With that the first years started to get seated too. The green eyes of Evangeline looked around for her two new ... acquaintances so she could talk to someone. Not finding them she seated herself in one of the couches before the fire claiming it as hers. 'hey first year that's our spot' 2 older students stood in front of the sofa looking down on the brown haired girl. She merely looked up 'look I don't care. This is my spot now and in case you didn't know it. Your name wasn't on it.' And she resumed to looking at the fire. 'look here Shorty we have been using this couch for two years so off you go' he made a little movement with his hand, that one would normally make at a dog. The small girl took her wand out of her robe pocket and muttered the jelly-legs jinx. In an instant both boys where on the floor. There were a few chuckles from surrounding slytherins that patted her on the shoulder.

* * *

><p>The following morning she woke up at 7and after getting dressed she put a dark green headband on her head. She was pretty proud of herself, already working her way up in the ranks, having 2... friends and roommates that didn't bother her too much. Everything seemed to go alright.<p>

At breakfast she sat next to Avery who sat next to a boy she didn't know. And on her other side sat one of her roommates Annabell Harthrown. 'so I heard what you did last night to the Rivers brothers. Heh got to give it to ya. Good job.' He patted her head. 'oh btw this here is Severus Snape, If you ever have any problems with potions or DADA go ask him. I swear you He's like a genius or something in those subjects.' He muttered the last part to himself before shoving a piece of bacon in his mouth.

Somewhere during breakfast professor Slughorn came to deliver the schedules. 'miss Everbright, good to finally meet you personally. I have to say your father was quite the wizard. Very wise and very good in potions. I hope I can expect the same from you?' he smiled down at the girl before handing her the schedule. She looked it over

Monday and Thursday Tuesday and wednesday friday

7:00-8:00: breakfast 7:00-8:00: breakfast 7:00-8:00: breakfast

8:30-10:10: double transfigurations 8:30-10:10: double Herbology 8:30-10:10: study

10:10-10:30: break 10:10-10:30: break 10:10-10:30: beak

10:30-12:10: double charms 10:30-12:10: double history of magic 10:30-12:10: double transfigurations

12:10-13:30: lunch 12:10-13:30: lunch 12:10-13:30: lunch

13:30-15:10: double potions 12:30-15:10: study 13:30-14:20: potions

15:10-15:30: break 15:10-15:30: beak

15:30-17:30: study 15:30-17:30: free

18:00-19:30: dinner 18:00-19:30: dinner

All in all the time table looked alright. Lots of double lessons but that could work in favour of the students. Annabell took the time table from her roommate to compare. 'seems like we have some different classes... strange' she handed the paper back to her new friend and went back to eating.

* * *

><p>'so short stuff' the boys had been using that nickname all week long and indeed the girl was several centimetres shorter. 'heard you had another run in with the Rivers brothers. What did you do this time?' she had become quite know for being the tormenter of Nate and Joshua Rivers. Since the incident on the first night they had started bothering her regularly though never with bad intentions. It seems as the three of them started to respect each other... but that didn't mean that the little Everbright didn't like hexing them anymore.<p>

Growing up as an only child, Evangeline had never had the pleasure of annoying her siblings. Now at Hogwarts she started to see Nate and Joshua as her siblings. Even with their rough start and looking at them, Mulciber and Avery had to say the feeling was mutual.

'so professor McGonagall let us work on her essay during the last 20 minutes of class which saved me a lot of time last evening.' Delilah and Evangeline , even though they were in rivalling houses, still had contact regularly and walked to classes together. Now on Friday it was time for their first history of magic lesson. Both had heard a lot about the teacher mister Binns. Apparently he was a ghost, died in his sleep in the teachers' lounge but his spirit continued to teach. And according to Avery, he was so boring his lessons turned into a nap time from 2 hours. As long as you pass and make your essays he's ok with it.

* * *

><p>'so is it true about the giant squid that's living in the black lake?' Delilah's Blue eyes focussed on the rippling in the water looking for something to prove that this creature does indeed live in the lake. 'Yeah it does live in there. When you look through the windows in our common room you can sometimes see one of its tentacles. And one time a girl had seen its eye. She was so spooked by it that she had run back to her friend to talk about it nonstop for an hour.' The girl laughed a bit at the memory. 'anyway. How is Sirius doing? I haven't talked to him since we come here.' Indeed the black haired male had not yet talked to her even though he did say he would. Over the time she had spent with him, she got quite attached. 'you mean Sirius Black? Oh I don't know, I don't really talk to him that much. Only when I'm looking for Remus.' The blond haired girl became close with the blond haired male quite fast. As soon as they saw that the both of them liked to read. They started talking. Since Delilah was a muggle-born, Remus became quite interested in what she read. With him being a half-blood, he grew up mostly with wizard written books.<p>

'hey Snivillus, shouldn't you be in the showers instead of pollution the air with your greasy hair?' the girls looked behind them and saw where the commotion was coming from. Sirius was standing next to the black haired boy better known as James potter, looking down on Severus Snape who was trying to ignore them both. Not liking the fact that they were ignored, they raised their wands. 'look Potter, Black, just leave me alone alright. It's not like I am doing anything to you right now am I?' he glared at them both. 'well just being outside is your crime so get lost or we may have to use force.' At that point Evangeline stood up and started to make her way to the little group. 'Sirius, just let him be and give your niece a hug alright?' the dark eyes of Sirius focussed on her and he smiled. 'Evangeline, haven't seen you in a while... so this greasy git your friend or something?' he looked at her in confusion while she shook her head no.' No no, he's not my friend but he helps me with my potions essay so I need him alive and in one piece.' She looked at Severus snape who was glaring at her. 'hmp you got lucky Snivellus. Come on James I'm done here' James looked in confusion at his best mate but followed none the less. 'and now you Snape. I just helped you so you better help me alright? I have an essay on the ingredient of a boil curing potions for next week Tuesday and it better be ready by then.' With that she walked back to her friend who was still sitting down in the grass by the lake.

* * *

><p>Authors note:<br>Evangeline is starting to get more assertive and mean. Also using situations in her favour.  
>poor Sevy xD anyways. For the timetable I chose double lessons since that would be easiest to work. And the hours are roughly the hours my school uses except for the study hours.<p>

Another thing. I would like to thank Strawberryowner for letting me use her character.


	4. Chapter 4: breakdown letters

Spoiled brats and broken toys  
>Chapter 4: breakdown letters<p>

Author's note: someone asked me how Evangeline knew she would be in Slytherin so fast and how Sirius and Delilah thought she wouldn't fit in slytherin. To answer those questions, you'll have to wait a bit. This will be explained in chapter 10 or 12 depending on how I adjust the chapters. Same with the sudden change of personality .

Dad, wherever you are, you are gone but you will never be forgotten.  
>Conrad Hall<p>

* * *

><p>'wasn't that a bit harsh Evan?' When the brown haired girl sat back down next to her blond friend she shook her head 'not at all. I did help him out so wanted something in return' she shrugged her shoulders. 'well if you say so… anyway. I've been meaning to ask. Why do you still talk to me? I've heard about the rivalry between het lions and snakes so it's a bit weird' Delilah scratched her cheek lightly with a sheepish grin on her face. 'hmm, well I guess since you where to first friend I made here in England. That and you're not that bad for a Gryffindor.' She winked at her friend.<p>

* * *

><p>While walking to breakfast on Monday Annabel and Evangeline where discussing their transfiguration essay. 'I don't know how you did it Eve, I was working on it way past curfew.' The dark haired girl pouted. 'well Annabell, I actually do my schoolwork on time so I don't have to make it the day before it's due. You should try it too. Much more free time in the weekends...' the two girls took a seat at the slytherin table still talking about school work. 'seriously it surprises me you aren't a Ravenclaw.' Annabell said shaking her head. 'But I can't say you don't fit into slytherin. Such a manipulative creature you are' she smiled and patted Evangeline's shoulder.<p>

* * *

><p>'Hey Snape! How's my essay going, I do need it tomorrow you know.' The green eyes of the girl that stood before him twinkled in delight. The poor second year had heard rumours about the small girl and despite not feeling like doing her work, he still did it. 'I'll give it to you in the common room but this won't happen a second time." She giggled. "well than, don't let me catch you and the marauders in an escalating argument" and with that the young girl walked away, her long hair bouncing a little with her steps. She really was something, one week at Hogwarts and already a little vixen working her way up.<p>

* * *

><p>'hey Sirius' the black haired boy and his friends looked at the short girl walking up to them with a big smile on her face. 'Guess what, I got a letter from our mothers this morning, I get to stay with you during Christmas break. Oh and hi Remus' she waved briefly at said blond boy. 'eh? Really now? Oh joy, stuck with the little snake for two weeks' he winked and give her a pat on the head. 'say, do you think we could go to the lake after Fridays classes? I do quite miss you, you know? ' he looked at James before nodding. 'jeah sure, under the tree?' she smiled 'Yeah thanks Sirius. Now bye bye'<p>

Evangeline couldn't say she liked the Marauders, Remus was tolerable since most of the time he was reading, Sirius,... well he IS her cousin. But then there was Pettigrew, the short plump boy was uncertain, nothing like a true Gryffindor. He did everything to get Potter's acceptance in the group and. Then James Potter, the leader. He is arrogant, always thinking he's the best, pulling pranks on the slytherins or hufflepuffs. But still one of the favourite students.

* * *

><p>That night when most of the slytherins where in their bed, Evangeline reread the letter from her mother just so she could feel close to her once again.<p>

_Dear Evangeline  
>I'm so proud you got sorted in Slytherin, I'm sure you will do very well in this house. After all Edward and I were snakes once to. I am very glad to know that you have already made friends with several people. All from respectable families I hope? If not... I can't say I wouldn't be a bit disappointed but if my little girl deems them worthy the attention then I will accept that. As to your question of how my new job is going... It is ok, though the downside is that I cannot talk about it. Though I can say that I work at the department of mysteries. <em>

_Would you mind staying with Walburga and Orion again during Christmas break hunny? I won't be able to come home since I have an appointment in Russia But I will be there for Christmas after which you will come with me to Russia for 3 days. _

_Don't be a stranger to your mother and write me. Alright deary._

_Much love Apollonia Everbright_

The girl sighed, this was clearly a rushed letter, was her job that hard? Evangeline took out a piece of parchment and her quill before writing her response.

_Dearest mother,  
>I am pleased to say that my school work is going well,<br>my charms are fantastic, I have already mastered the levitation spell. DADA is being taught by professor Drayson and I speak for many people now: He can't teach. He practically reads the book out loud for us, there is no way that we will learn anything. I don't think I have to tell you how history of magic is going since it is still taught by professor Binns and as you know he has a horrid monotonous voice. Professor Slughorn really likes me and on top of that he is my head of house so I frequently earn us some house points. Speaking of potions. I have found a boy that will be helping me with my potions work. Apparently he is the best in his year so I was wondering if you could send me a bag of galleons to pay the boy. I can't just let him teach me without giving him something in return now can I? _

_Going away from schoolwork, I have indeed made quite a few friends. Mulciber and Avery, the Rivers brothers and Annabell Harthrown who I share a dorm with. At first I made it my job to annoying Nate and Joshua Rivers but during the week I noticed that they are actually good company, they even helped me with my transfiguration homework ... which should be kept a secret from Annabell._

_Indeed you were right when you said I would do good in Slytherin. They may be arrogant and manipulative but once you make a friend they stay with you until you prove them unworthy. _

_Much love your daughter Evangeline Everbright_

_Ps. __Give dad a hug from me__  
>could you send me some peppermint imps and sugar quills with those Galleons please?<em>

She read the letter over, noting the mistake of mentioning her father. After a whole summer of pretending, She did finally realise that she missed Edward Everbright. His hugs, goodnight kisses, a kiss on the forehead when he had to leave, the twinkling in his eyes when she told him of her backyard adventures, how she tormented her nannies with accidental magic. Her very first trip to the French capital was with him, looking for a present for Apollonia. Whenever he was in his study she would sit next to him to watch him work. From boring paperwork to potions research. He was a good father, no matter how busy, he would make some time for his little girl.

While her mother was working at the French ministry Edward tried to stay home and look after Evangeline as much as he could. Thinking back about it. He was the better parent. Her mother did love her, very much even but was too busy to properly care for her. Edward tried to take her out of the mansion, sometimes for a walk, sometimes to visit his parents who lived in Walloons, the French speaking part of Belgium.

When the other death eaters had killed him, she was in her room reading a book: Alice in Wonderland, even though it was a muggle book, she liked the story, her grandmother had given it to her last year. Saying that 'what we believe to be dreams aren't necessarily untrue.' Even now, she did believe everything was just a dream, that she would wake up one day in her own bed in France, looking at the drapes that covered her windows. That Twinkle her house elf would lay out her clothes, help her get dressed and would escort her downstairs to the greenhouse where she would have breakfast with her parents . drinking tea with her nanny Madame Courtoise. That late at night she would hear 2 voices say 'Je t'aime mon ange' (I love you my angel) and she would smile when the door closed.

At times when her mother and father were gone for a week, she would lock herself in her room not wanting to come out unless her parents where there. Being the spoiled brat she was, they quickly realised that giving her things in return helped and so it started. Every time they would leave for a longer period her father would come in her room with a present behind his back. Sometimes a new dress, or an expensive book, a broomstick...

Last summer her father entered her room, not with a smile but with a serious face. Evangeline put down her book and made room on the sofa for Edward too sit. 'Chérie, your father will be gone for a while.' She knew that when they came in with a box that meant they would be gone but never had they said it. 'to where papa?' he smiled at her curiosity. 'well darling, let's just say I won't be far away alright? And besides , your mother will be here.' His eyes darkened a bit when he mentioned that he won't be far. 'but love, close your eyes for a bit alright?' she did as she was told and soon felt a cold and heavy weight resting on her collarbone. 'you can open your eyes now. Go look in the mirror' and that she did. She ran over to the vanity and looked in the mirror. A silver locket hung from her slender neck a dark blue stone in the middle. 'Will you promise me you won't take it off?' she nodded and hugged her father not knowing it was the last hug she could give him. That same night after her mother had given her a goodnight kiss, her father lingered a bit in the room looking at his little angel.

Yes, she did miss him... a lot. A tear slid down her cheek but she was quick to recover and wipe away any tears that where left. Not knowing someone had seen this display of weakness.

* * *

><p>extra note:<br>I do in fact know how it feels to lose your father hence why I describe it like this. Pretending it never happened is the hardest thing to do but once you realise it really did happen you can move on and start a new life.


	5. Chapter 5: money is the way

Spoiled brats and broken toys  
>chapter 5: money is the way<p>

Don't walk behind me; I may not lead. Don't walk in front of me; I may not follow. Just walk beside me and be my friend.  
><strong>Albert Camus<strong>

* * *

><p>Early in the morning, befor breakfast, Evangeline went to the owlery to send her letter. not owning her own owl, she used one from the school hoping it would deliver her letter like last time she send one. Over the past month she had waited and waited for a reply from her mother but none came. September had rolled by very fast and now in the middle of October it was almost her birthday. The least she expected was a note to tell her happy birthday. When she couldn't see the owl anymore she made her way back down for breakfast<p>

* * *

><p>'so Professor, if what you say is correct, than that would mean that every animal in the wizarding world would live longer than any normal animal would it not?' the class made it a sport of trying to make professor Drayson doubt what he was saying, make him look up stuff he already said. 'euh yes I suppose, or wait no.. eum let me look that up please?' he quickly looked through his book to make sure what he said was indeed true. The Gryffindor who asked this got a few smiles. Whenever we mad Drayson look something up, it meant less teaching and more lazing around.<p>

'dear Merlin's beard, why do they let that man teach, it is obvious that he can't handle the pressure' this was a frequent statement from the hawthorn girl. It was clear that she did not like him one bit. 'heh indeed. But hey what are you going to do about it? Complaining won't work you are only a first year remember?' the walk back to the dungeons was long and boring. Neither of them really had anything to talk about for once. Not about school, not about another student or a silly rumour. Nothing.

'hey Anna, if you need me, I'll be in the library alright? The other girl looked up from her schoolwork and nodded. 'yeah sure, just get back here to help me with charms alright?'

* * *

><p>Over the past month Evangeline had visited the library almost every day. Be it for schoolwork or just a casual read. And once a week she would meet the black haired boy from Diagon Alley. Never did she go talk to him but she would look at him whenever she got the chance. She learned that he is a Hufflepuff, always hung out with a Ravenclaw girl with long dark brown hair. Even though she did not know him at all, she was jealous of the Ravenclaw girl for spending so much time with him. But today must be her lucky day. He was sitting alone at a table working on an essay, deciding to push her luck she sat down opposite to him and pulled out her books.<p>

'I've noticed you looking at me whenever I am in the library... is there a reason for that?' the question came out of the blue. An hour had passed and neither of them had said anything that is until now. 'heh sorry?' the green eyed girl looked up to meet the brown eyes of the male in front of her 'Amber said, she saw you looking at me ... a lot and then I started to notice too. May I ask why?' the girl began to blush.. 'well it's just,.. I bumped into you in florish and blots and was just... wondering what your name was . I'm sorry if I creeped you out' for once the innocent act wasn't an act but reality. She really did feel embarrassed and really did wonder what his name was. Luckily he chuckled a bit and held his hand out to her 'Alexander Dornhill, nice to meet you Evangeline' first she looked happy that he actually knew her name. Then she looked curious as to how he knew her name. ' Yeah, I know your name. There are quite a bit of rumours going around about you'

* * *

><p>Since that day, talking with Alexander become more frequent and soon she would meet Amber too. For once she was not jealous of the relationship between the two of them since now she was included in it too. 'So will you root for me in the Quidditch match next week?' it turns out that Alexander the sweet Hufflepuff was actually the beater of the Quidditch team. 'Yeah of course, it's not like I would root for my cousin, he hasn't talked to me since I told him I would be staying with him during Christmas break.' The green eyed girl sighed she really did miss the bond she had with her cousin over summer.<p>

'Amber Lupin, nice to meet you' the dark haired girl hugged the smaller girl 'Yeah Alexander keeps talking about you, it's really cute actually. He's so shy, but cute none the less' Evangeline nodded 'yeah he is...' the green eyed girl replied absent mindly. Looking closer at Amber, she saw why Alexander liked hanging out with her. Despite only being 13, she was really pretty. Her dark brown hair cascaded down her back her brown eyes twinkling with pure happiness. She was slender, taller than Evangeline was and had a little bounce in her step that made her look cute.

* * *

><p><em>My dearest Evangeline,<br>I'm very sorry for not answering earlier but I have been very busy with work. I am glad to hear that everything is going well at school and like you asked a bag of galleons to pay that nice boy who will be helping you. Bu have a happy birthday darling, your present will be send by owl tomorrow together with the peppermint imps and sugar quills.  
>I'll see you at Christmas<br>much love your mother._

And indeed there was a little leather bag filled with galleons, she put it in her robe pocked alongside her wand. After breakfast she would bring it to her room and talk to Snape.

Talking to Snape was one thing but finding him was another. It took her all day long to find him under the same tree had sat under when she first talked to him. She walked up to him with 5 galleons in her pocket. 'hey snape.' He looked up and sneered 'what is it Everbright?' she sat down in front of him. 'you're very good at potions right?' he nodded 'well, I could pay you say 5 galleons a month and in return you help me with my potions work. How about it? He seemed to think about it. 'Come on snape I know that you need the money...' he nodded with a disapproving look on his face. 'alright. Just come find me in the library on Saturdays and I'll help you.' Evangeline smiled at him before walking away. Now she will surely get an O on her Potions.

* * *

><p>Author's note:<p>

Two chapters in one evening. Jush. This one is a little bit shorter than the others but from here on Evangeline will have more contact with little Severus. And she does indeed have a crush on Alexander  
>also yes Amber Lupin is family of Remus Lupin. Reviews are well appreciated.<p> 


	6. author's note

I would like to appolagize for not updating SBBT  
>I am currently rewriting most of it, beter dialogue, and such<br>also I would like some reviews since I don't  
>know what could improve except for what I am rewriting now.<br>much love alois trampy


End file.
